Game Night
by Cybercitizen
Summary: Korra is heading to her friend Bolin's game night, as he's recently bought an old Gamecube with a copy of Smash Bros. However, who Korra doesn't expect to meet at the little get-together is her beautiful crush, Asami Sato. (Korrasami, Trans!Korra, Modern AU, Fluff)


Korra wasn't much of a social butterfly. Her circle of friends was honestly painfully small and she preferred it that way. Too many people being around would just make her anxious and worried she'd screw up. Ever since transitioning, she'd always felt people would judge her for not passing well, even though no one ever did. It was just part of the natural worries that made up her daily life.

Tonight she was heading round to her friend Bolin's house. He'd invited the rest of their other friends for a game night. He apparently had just gotten himself an old Gamecube and wanted to play Smash Bros Melee with everyone.

Even though she wasn't much of a gamer, this at least gave Korra something new to do. She looked down at her phone at the last text she'd sent to Bolin.

**Korra: On my way now. Sorry, I'm gonna be a bit late.**

She'd been delayed because Naga had begged to be taken outside for a bit. She was such a cute and friendly dog, even if she was a bit hard to look after sometimes.

Eventually, Korra saw Bolin's house just ahead of her. She closed her eyes and walked towards the front door. Bolin lived alone mostly these days, what with his older brother Mako at college. Mind you, his girlfriend Opal was probably with him. Those two had been inseparable since they started dating.

As Korra walked towards the front door, closing the gates behind her, a small animal crawled up towards her. A small ginger kitten named Pabu.

"Awww hey Pabu," Korra cooed, stroking his fur. "You out for one of your evening walks?"

The cat meowed softly as Korra stroked him, before crawling on his way. Korra smiled softly before she then knocked on the door. Waiting for a few seconds, it then opened and Korra's face turned bright pink. This was unexpected.

Standing in the doorway was a slender woman with long hair, green eyes and the most beautiful red lips Korra had ever seen. It was Asami, one of Korra's other friends... and her current crush. Of course, Bolin invited her, she remarked in her mind. Her eyes travelled up Asami's body, trying not to gawp at her beautiful features. With her gorgeous body, she would have definitely made it as a swimsuit model or a famous actress.

Asami merely smiled in greeting. "Hey Korra, Bolin said you were coming."

"H-Hey, Asami," Korra stuttered, nervously. She was always skittish about talking to really pretty girls, and Asami was the prettiest of the lot.

The two girls stared at each other for a lot longer than either was expected, until Asami eventually broke the silence a few moments later. "Well... you coming in or what? I mean, if you wanna stay outside and play with Pabu, I don't mean."

"Oh, right sorry," Korra responded. "No, I'm coming out- In- yes In." _Just move it, you big dork_, her inner voice scolded her.

The two of them walked into Bolin's house, Korra seeing that another friend of hers was currently in front of Bolin's TV on her phone, an older girl with long black hair and a dark green jacket. "Oh hey, Kuvira. Bolin invite you too?"

"He said he had booze," Kuvira remarked. "I'm not here for the games."

"Well, I don't blame you, I am a bit thirsty," Korra admitted.

"I'll get you a drink from the kitchen if you'd like," Asami offered.

Korra blushed. "Oh, I'd love yo- that," she nearly slipped. Thankfully Asami didn't notice. _You did it again you idiot._

Sighing, Korra just watched Asami walking to the kitchen to get her that drink. Asami was a one of a kind girl, and completely out of her league.

The evening practically flew by for Korra. The group of friends eventually decided to hold a mini Smash Bros tournament for each other. Kuvira decided not to join in, so she was the one who kept the score. Bolin and Asami had a match, where the latter beat him easily with Zelda. Then it was Korra and Opal's turn.

Korra chose Falco, while Opal went with Marth. Korra wasn't used to her character, having not really played many fighting games. She managed to hold her own against Opal, but as she was using a beam saber to beat the snot out of her, she noticed that Asami was cheering her on. Not just the pair of them, her specifically.

With any luck, Korra won.

Bolin whooped. "Awesome!"

Korra blushed a little, knowing that in some small way, Asami had helped her win. Not only that, but winning had brought out the biggest grin on her face, which made Korra even more smitten.

Then it was time for Korra and Asami to have a match together.

Asami said with a grin, "Go easy on me. It's been a while since I played Smash."

Korra didn't go easy on her though. Despite her giant crush on Asami, her competitive spirit was a lot larger than that. She and Asami fought fiercely in the game, Korra having chosen Bowser while Asami was playing as Samus.

It was neck and neck for a short while, but eventually, Korra was the one to claim victory. She cheered, almost throwing her controller in the air. "Whooo!" She cheered. But then another worry rose in her chest, that Asami would react badly to losing.

Fortunately for Korra, Asami wasn't saddened. She merely chuckled. "Not bad, Korra. Good game." She playfully nudged her elbow.

"Ah, thanks. You too."

Korra then looked at her watch and she panicked a little bit. "Oh, shit! I have work tomorrow." Her game night had gone on for a bit longer than she'd expected.

She then saw Asami getting up. "So do I," She sighed. "Guess we all lost track of time."

"Aw, party poopers," Opal whined. "And I thought this party was just getting started."

Amid ribbing and such, Korra went to get her jacket from the hook. At least she could get home early enough to get a good night's sleep before her morning shift. Then before she knew it, Asami was suddenly next to her. Korra was a little surprised, she thought Asami hadn't worn her jacket.

"Oh...hey, what's up?"

Just then, Asami held her hand. "Korra, would you walk me home? I feel weird even though I'm not too far from here."

"Why me?"

"I...I feel safer with you by my side." She gave Korra a stare which made the Inuit girl's heart beat ten times faster.

Korra's eyes widened. "You do?" to which Asami confirmed with a nod. The Asian girl then held her other hand and now both of them were holding hands in front of everyone. This was so awkward, especially for Korra.

Looking up from her phone, Kuvira smirked. "Don't worry, Korra. I'm sure she doesn't bite."

"Oh up yours, Kuvira!"

The older woman laughed. "I'll pass, thanks."

After saying goodbye to everyone, the two ladies were now walking outside, as the streetlight illuminated their walk home. Korra was still fuming about Kuvira making that whole scene a bit uncomfortable for her, but she was a bit relaxed now.

Besides, she'd taken her pills and wasn't going to break down in an anxiety panic over all this and she had Asami as company. Beautiful, caring Asami. Korra couldn't help but sigh dreamily while she stared at her.

"Korra?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you alright? You seem a bit distant."

The shorter girl blushed softly. "Oh. I'm sorry. I just, uh...Asamidoyoulikeme!"

Asami raised an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

Korra covered her mouth. _Strike three, you dingus._ Her inner voice had a point. She couldn't believe she'd just blurted that out to Asami just then. Thank goodness they were alone. Getting as much confidence as she could, she stared at Asami. Perhaps... now was a good time to confess how she felt.

"Uh...Asami do you like me?" Before she could answer, Korra spoke again. "Because...I like you. A lot. And...I would like if you would...go out with me?"

All was quiet, making Korra panic inwardly. How was her friend going to react? Then Asami smiled, taking Korra's hands. "I'd love to. "

Korra blushed, as Asami then kissed her cheek. "I'd like that very much," she whispered, leaving Korra very helpless.

xXx

**Author's note:** Last thing! A simple modern AU Fluff. I remember I didn't want Guppy to help me with this one, but it was a night where I was so exhausted, I just gave in and asked for her help anyway xD. Hope you've enjoyed my gay fic offerings for the day and that you yourselves have a nice day :3


End file.
